Fragments
by Jacar F. Anda
Summary: Klaine's neighbor was a homophobe; Blaine was seriously injured; main focus on Blaine's mixture of memories, imagination and reality.
1. Chapter 1  Nothing

**Fragments** BY Jacar. F. Anda

Content:

Chapter 1-"Nothing"

Chapter 2-"Drip"

Chapter 3-"Sorry"

Chapter 4-"Sensual"

Chapter 5-"Exhaustion"

Chapter 6-"Be My Man?"

Chapter 7-"Where Are You?"

Chapter 8-"I've been looking for you forever."

DECLARATION:

*I do not own Glee. If I do, Glee should be named as Klaine because that is the only thing I care about in the show.

*Songs that had been quoted do not owned by me

*I've planned 8 chapters and let's see how it goes…

*this fiction is rated as M, so YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS

*I have painted pictures for each chapter and are uploaded to deviantART, if you want to take a look, you could go to the link in the chapters…(i don't know why but the whole link cannot be saved, so it's fragmented, please copy and paste into one single link to enter the site)

*I study literature and just love symbolisms, sorry if my writing style looks weird to you

*English is my second language, forgive me for anything you found it weird in the fiction!

*please leave me some comment or support, just want to know if this fiction is worthy for people to read it, thank you and enjoy!

**=_,=**

**Chapter 1 – "Nothing"**

jacarandaart

.deviantart

.com/

art/

Fragments-214890539

"It's just _stupid_…" he murmured.

Buried in self-frustration, he nearly drowned himself in alcohol. The man hadn't been shaved for quite a while and he could feel the edgy touch of his hands while using his arm to rub off the itchy pain from his face, yet the red mark was never fading away.

He heard something and he's confused, someone's calling his name non-stop like ghost haunting him hard in the dark. The man could hear the voice speaking softly above his head, but he could hardly define it was from a young male.

"Blaine….Blaine…."

Soothing echoes were dwelling in his head yet pumping with violence against the wall of his mind, like old prisoners scratching remarks with lifelessness on the dingiest wall of their condemned cell. His head was filled with pain but he did not cover his ears, he reached his hands towards the origin of vague voices instead. It was a blurred white light, the man pushed himself towards the light, trying to grab as much as he could. For a moment the man was so thrilled that he thought he got his fruitful satisfaction; then when he looked again into his hands, it was empty, just pure darkness.

=_,=

Kurt had never been so furious at Blaine. The couple had been happily together since high school and you could actually count the number of big fights with one hand, even if there were arguments, physical violence and abuse was never involved; all these made this time into a really serious argument.

"Okay, so what are you accusing me of, adultery?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh yeah? Okay, let's be straight forward about this, Blaine. Are you seeing any one else behind my back?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Justin." Kurt breathed, raised his eyebrow and looked at Blaine in a clearly superior position.

"Seriously? You bring up him again? How many times do we need to argue on this."

"As long as him out of our life."

"This is totally nonsense! I've told you thousands times, Justin and I were just friends. You can't say that I'm cheating on you with him just because he's gay. Stop lingering at the same point every time like a bitch. Come on, Kurt, you know me…"

"Yeah _I know you_, I know you too well. I can even see it in your eyes when you know that you've done something wrong."

"I have done _nothing_."

"Then what were you doing with him in this house, when I was working my ass at the bar? Tell me, Blaine, if you claim to be so honest, tell me!"

"We were doing nothing but writing songs! It's just music. Besides, do you think that you are in any position to judge me for that? It is you who are good at _this_. You started all these."

"How dare you…" Kurt could not breathe.

"Hah!" Blaine couldn't stop himself from laughing in sarcasm. "Now you're accusing me of being mean, right? Every time it's just the same. Well, I'm telling you, Kurt, you have no rights to judge me, or my friends. And you can let whoever to fuck you cause you are just a painted whore…"

_**Slap! ***_

The fight rested in silence.

Everything stopped all in a sudden as if time was solid and had never been moved.

The taller man was panting very hard in an abnormal pace, as hard as asthma patient striking for air and space, trying to breathe calmness and comfort into his body. He knew that he was not crying but the warm wet feeling on his face and chin was weird, the unendurable heat on his ears was weird, the shrink tension of his facial muscle was weird. _His hand hurt._

The other man stepped a little away from him, with lowered head in a very much defeated gesture. He did not understand why but his eyes were glued on a glittering spot of the dark wooden floor, he knew that he was going to burst into tears as his vision was blurred, he could feel the trundling fluid under his lowered eyelids. _His heart hurt._

Before letting Kurt checked his face, Blaine grabbed his coat and exits, he could not remember if he had snapped the door but it did not matter now. He roughly combed his messy curly hair while stepping on the gravel of the street but no noise was produced, then he put on his favourite coat.

It was a thick Marc Jacobs coat with a delicate gilt brooch in reindeer shape, Kurt sent it as a gift on last year's Valentine's Day because he had the same brooch in silver. Blaine touched the brooch softly with his fingertips but the sudden coldness running from his arm through his body stopped him. Blaine always loved wearing that coat because it looked bluish yet not totally in blue, but with a little green, a little gold…like something he fond of, like something he wished to see every morning, like…the _iris_ of Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2 Drip

**Chapter 2 – "Drip"**

"_What's his condition?" Kurt asked the doctor with great concern and anxiety._

_The doctor checked the eyes of the unmoved man with a torch._

"…_he's been …h…t… severely damaged"_

"…_is…i…serious…"_

"…_not…wak…p…"_

"…"

=_ _,=

Jacarandaart

.deviantart

.com/

art/

chapter-2-drip-214899545

It was early in the morning, the sun rose slowly yet gradually without hesitations. The warm light shone on the naked couple lying on the pure sheet on the bed. The scene was in calmness like sand listening to gentle breeze of seashore. The bedroom was so messy with twisted underpants, unfolded clothes and socks throwing on the rug, on the bench, on the floor and edge of the bed.

Kurt's arm was placed on Blaine's waist to pull him closer to his chest. Blaine could feel the warmth and softness from his back and it was Kurt's hair that possesses a scent of fresh lily. It was the brand of shampoo that Kurt had been using since high school, he couldn't remember the exact brand name but whatever, it did not matter now.

"Did you sleep without drying your hair again?" Blaine coiled a bunch of Kurt's messy hair with an index finger and asked the question quietly in his head, yet the answer was obvious, yes he knew Kurt.

Blaine turned around so that he could see the sleeping beauty's adorable face. Kurt's face was always like the sweet valuable porcelain that the antique stalls were using as decoration with the sign "NOT FOR SALE". The weak sunlight penetrated from the windows reflected on Kurt's face. Cautiously, Blaine touched the seemingly breakable shell and it felt so soft like melted marshmallow. Suddenly, Blaine's touch itched Kurt's face, so the sweet boy crunched his eyebrow a bit and whimpered softly then fell into deep dreams again.

_So damn cute!_

Blaine secretly tried very hard not to make a big laugh to wake the porcelain. At this moment Blaine was almost drowned in his own happiness that the touch, the connection between Blaine's fingers and Kurt's face, was a perfect completion.

All in a sudden, the blaze of sunlight became so strong that could blind anyone, it woke the couple up. With a sexy and husky sigh and morning breath, Kurt opened his eyelids and gazed at Blaine's umber iris when Blaine found his reflection on Kurt's azure blue eyes. With a nice peck on Kurt's lips, Blaine said morning to his love while blinking his long eyelashes and gave a strikingly attractive smile. Kurt responds with a deeper morning kiss and produces a light smacking sound.

"Do you know what I dreamt last night?" Blaine asks, touching Kurt's lovely earlobe, he gave an endearing smile.

"it's about the first time I sang to you in Dalton Academy,"

"Teenage Dream, Kate Perry." Kurt replies immediately with charming giggles.

"Yeah, it's one of the happiest moments in my life." Blaine crooked a smile and stared at his boyfriend's blue eyes, blinking slowly.

_Oh, those eyelashes. _

Kurt blushed and almost lost control to jump on Blaine and give him a big heavy hug.

With suppressed emotion, Kurt leaned forward and whispered at Blaine's right ear, "do you want to know what I dreamed about last night?" Blaine nodded slightly.

Kurt licked his lips. "I dreamed about our first kiss." Kurt whispered even softer and gave a kiss on Blaine's ear, then turned his back to Blaine to bury himself in embarrassment.

Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt with his arms and squeezed him towards his chest, giving Kurt his fast drumming heartbeat through their touch.

"I love you."

Blaine smelt Kurt's hair, it's the usual scent.

_Yeah I'm right, you did not dry your hair last night._

"I love you too." Kurt whispered and turned around, burying himself in Blaine's warmth.

Slowly, Blaine kissed his boyfriend on the earlobe, on the jaw, on the forehead, on the eye, on the chin then on the nose, but not on the lips. Kurt looked up and stared at his lover, giving the desperate look, Kurt opened his lips slightly and licked his upper lip, sending out seductive messages through his eyes. The couple shared a loving moment staring into each other's eyes and a refreshing French kiss followed.

"I need to go to work now" Kurt dragged himself away from bed unwillingly and grabbed a bottle of water to drink, then pulled back to the bed by Blaine. "Come on, just stay a little while" Blaine gave the puppy eyes again and Kurt could never resist, they continued their make out with tongues, lusts and sweat.

Outside the room it was Chester the REAL dog lying on the tiles with laziness, waken by the hot rapid moan, cries, thrusting sound and the pattering when fleshes collide inside the pinkish bedroom. It did not understand why master Kurt always got so sweaty and dried tears at the corners of his eyes every morning.

Chester sort of held the newspaper with saliva all over it on purpose, as usual, and took it back into the house. It failed to realize that under the spitefully shinned sun, there was one particular shadow in a rusty green car from the neighborhood, staring at the windows of the plain house with unnoticeable discontent and desperation which had been continued for weeks. The unfriendliness and fury were reflected clearly under the pretence and welcoming smile on the little pond at the side of the road, it had been raining yesterday.

=_,=

Every Sunday, Kurt and Blaine would go out together, they would do shopping at malls for fashion, supermarket for daily necessity or just simply hanging around. To get their car, they'll have to pass the Reverend Park where a beautiful fountain is rested. It was a spiritual mermaid made of stone, surrounded by running water like Scyld Scefing protected by his shinny silver shield when he came to land.

There was a myth about this fountain:

Once upon a time a mermaid princess had given her beautiful singing voice to the witch and got a pair of normal human legs in return, since she was unable to make the prince on land that she had saved and loved to marry her, she chose to jump into the sea and turned into bubbles instead of killing him. At last, God showed his empathy and turned the poor mermaid into a beautiful statue to commemorate for her pure and kind heart.

Within the neighbor, there had been a saying that whenever a couple is separated by death, the mermaid statue at the centre of the fountain would cry and mourn for them. Every deeply in loved couple would found it extremely romantic but of course, let fantasy be fantasy, screw that. No one had ever seen her crying, not even a drop of tear.

Both Kurt and Blaine had heard of the myth, obviously, they did not believe it because they'd never paid attention to fountain, they even joked about how silly it was for couples to make ridiculous wishes and throw little gold coins to the fountain, it's just stupid.

But this time the couple acted differently, a shinny object under the mysterious fluid caught their attention. Instead of walking pass the fountain with indifference, they simply looked into the deepest ground of it and strangely found a golden toy car in it. Driven by immense curiosity, Blaine reached out his hand to get the toy car before Kurt's warning. Blaine held the toy car high beneath the sunlight and it turned from golden into rusty green, so rusty like it was made of cheap copper. The remained water drifted from the car to Blaine's arm through his fingers and limb. All in a sudden he felt a sense of coldness inside him and he started shivering.

_"Faggot!..."_

_"…You shouldn't have done that..."_

A voice spoke, a sudden blackout followed…

_**Bang! **_

Blaine lost his consciousness and felt the coldness flew from his arm through his lungs, his brain then his heart. The last thing he saw was a damaged mini copper and Kurt's sobbing face. He could see how hysterical and frightening and sad Kurt looked, he knew that Kurt was telling him to stay with him by reading the shape of his moving lips but he could not hear a word from him, not even a sound. So he looked to his left and tried to focus on something in particular to stay, then he smiled fragilely. It was the mermaid statue, the shimmering tears in her glittering eyes, drop by drop, falling silently from her eyes into the fountain.

_Drip—Drip—_

Staring at Kurt's eyes, Blaine felt his scare and helplessness. The lovely tears were about to fall from the kneeled boy but Blaine found this scene extremely comfortable and soothing like watching a songbird fly across the garden. Slowly, he raised his hands towards Kurt to sense the beauty that he admired, to feel the warmth from Kurt's face and hands. Blaine looked into the beautiful sky behind Kurt and tried to find himself in the existing world. It was their amazing world embedding an azure blue sky with a slightly golden sunlight shinning through God's creation, and it was _perfect_.


	3. Chapter 3 Sorry

**Chapter 3 – "Sorry"**

There was a white room soaked in medicine, or at least, the scent of drugs or maybe it was the plastic gloves worn by nurses, he couldn't tell. The smell was unpleasant and it reminded Blaine of those days when he was too sick with pneumonia in the hospital, _alone_. He remembered that his parents were so busy at work and did not stay with him at night, he remembered the thunders that he used to scare of when no one was at home in stormy nights, he remembered the cold quilt in winter nights that no one had ever told him any bedtime stories, that's why he became so obsessed with Disney.

But this night was different, he felt the warmth transmitting from his hand, yes, he swore someone was holding his hand. He tried to open his eyes but found the eyelids extremely weighty and tired, so he decided to fall asleep again.

=_,=

Kurt was holding Blaine's hand on the bedside, he remembered the last time he did this was when his dad got a heart attack. Kurt did not believe in prayers, nothing in the world would induce him to do some stupid self-talking to supernatural stuff that does not exist.

This time was different, he held Blaine's hand with two hands and pulled it to touch his forehand, he lowered his head and closed his eyes tightly to stop his tears from falling out. Yes, he prayed.

He prayed for the man who was on the drip and the cold fluid flew through the narrow tubule slowly, drop by drop.

_Drip—Drip— _

=_,=

It was 4am when Blaine woke up from a state of critical fear, his sweat and coldness had further added his discomfort after the unexpected nightmare. He was not sure whether it was merely another nightmare, or a prophecy, or just a pure hallucination, or whatever. He did not like it. His headache was terribly worsened by abusive alcohol and yes, his face still hurt. It was obviously not a good option to turn oneself into a homeless person as it wasn't that good to sleep on street.

Recalling the irrational fight last night, the only word for Blaine to describe is stupidity.

"How could I be so mean to Kurt..."

From the bottom of his heart, he knew that writing a song with Justin would drive Kurt crazy but he loved to see the fire of jealousy from his eyes until it's too much. He was conscious that Kurt would never betray him to see someone else but he knew that Finn was his first crush, and Finn was way taller than he was. He was so uncomfortable with all the things and worst, he just couldn't stand the jealousy. It was like burning in hell to see Kurt smiling at other males, especially the attractive and tall ones. (Yes, Blaine was still troubled by his height because their friends were always surprised to know that the smaller man was actually on top every night.)

Shaking off his thought, Blaine felt a bit better and looked to his right to find the sweet porcelain who usually lay almost secretly but in placid beside him, breathing with a regular and stable impulse. It was the sweet, sweet porcelain that he had always admired since their eyes met in the overcrowded stairs of the Dalton Academy. Kurt usually laid on Blaine's right side because Blaine was right-handed, it was his habit to lay his strong right arm around Kurt, to see his lover laying in peace on the right of his chest, facing him, waiting for Blaine to wake him every morning.

He _forgot_ he spent the filthy night on street and Kurt wasn't there.

Heavily, Blaine crawled up from the stained corner of the street to the fountain with tiredness. He looked into the reflection of himself in the water and for a second, he swore he found himself in horrible scars all over his face, his neck and chest; but the next moment the scars were all gone just after Blaine closed his eyelids tightly and checked himself again. Then he looked to the mermaid statue at the centre of the fountain, finding nothing strange, Blaine decided to apologize to Kurt for his rude behavior and mend up everything, he knew that his puppy eyes and sincerity always worked. After making his decision, Blaine took a last glimpse at the mermaid, nothing has changed,

"Just a stupid nightmare..." he murmured.

Jacarandaart

.deviantart

.com/

art

/Mermaid-215039629

=_,=

After locking the door, Blaine took off his Marc Jacobs coat and saw the wet slippery newspaper on the floor and when he held it up, a yellowish dirty paper fell out. "You people need god inside you". Another one this week, Blaine said to himself and piled it up with other similar but offensive notes with words like _"Fag!" "You two will burn in hell and die, fucking homo!" "Wanna suck my cock too?"_

...Whatever, it was Kurt who decided not to care about those jerks, he thought they're just too terrified to stand out and attack, he thought they're too timid to resist and he thought harassments were just gonna be vocal protests, nothing more, just stupidity.

Blaine touched the welcoming Chester with his bare hands and climbed the stairs to the bedroom with extreme heaviness. Surprisingly, Kurt isn't there, Blaine checked his watch again and it's 6am already, so he listened carefully and finally heard a quiet but constant showering sound

from the bathroom. Slowly yet unconsciously, Blaine walked into the steaming bathroom with soft footsteps like parents checking their lovely sleeping child while trying not to wake him.

He was waken.  
>The bathroom was filled with too much water vapor that the mirror which was covered with fogs seemed to be crying.<p>

_Drip—Drip—Drip—_

The wall of chamber was made of glass so Blaine's sure that Kurt was conscious of his present as he turned his face a bit towards the door-side when Blaine entered.  
>To find a comfortable position to start the conversation, Blaine leaned his body backward to sit on the bench while looking at Kurt's back, it might be a little undapper but Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back suddenly crossed his mind.<p>

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Kurt was the only one that he cared and he'll do anything to get him back, he needed to apologize, he wanted to apologize.

Still, the boy did not show any intention to react with Blaine's present and continued his shower, like he had never existed. Can't withstand the silence, Blaine opened his mouth with courage.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I was stupid, I shouldn't have accused you of anything, I'm so sorry..."

The showering boy stopped for a while and Blaine could barely see what his reaction was. Suddenly, Kurt opened the door of the glass shell, grabbed Blaine's wrist and pulled him inside, who cared the shower's still on and Blaine was still fully-dressed?

"Woh... Kur-" Before Blaine could react to anything, his lips were fully engulfed by Kurt's, it was a really nice and passionate kiss when Blaine replied with desperate tongue slipping into Kurt's mouth, softly biting his tongue and playing with it. At the same time, Kurt was slipping his hands into those amazing curls that he admired, trying very hard to pull Blaine's head towards himself and dig deeper into their kiss. It was not until the lovers realized they have not much air to breath that they had to pull themselves away from it.

Kurt was panting with an extreme heart beat that Blaine could actually hear it hitting on the wall of his ears, but Kurt kept his face down without looking at Blaine. All in a sudden, Blaine knew there was something more in the pant.  
>Like handling a delicate precious, Blaine raised his hands to the rosy cheeks and lifted the porcelain's face up to his eye level, the watery eyes were beautiful in a way that nearly knocked him out. The blue eyes, showed extreme sadness as anyone could tell from the redness in them, the tears were kept for a while that had actually swollen the perfect eyes. He knew that Kurt was trying very had not to cry as he was biting the inside of his lower lip, causing his chin to crunch up. Embracing all these, Blaine thought the eyes were incredibly beautiful, Kurt's eyes were beautiful. It's not because the way that the water slipped from Kurt's forehead through his naked body looked lustful, it's not because the way Kurt's mouth was slightly opened for desire looked tempting, it's because the tears that had been flickering like an angel moved its wings emotionally, was for one person only, it's just for Blaine, never for anyone else, <em>never<em>.

"Pookie, why the tears…"

"I thought t-that you're not c-coming back f-for me…you were so a-angry at me…"

"Shh…shh…shu…no more tears."

"and you've never ran away from me before…"

So he swallowed Kurt's sorrow and swiped away Kurt's tears with his palm, "I'm sorry." and without any self-control, Blaine crushed his lips against Kurt's, their noses were twisted by the hot make out and the movement of their tongues was just too good to be described by words.

"I-I've got an erection."  
>Kurt whimpered as he finally got a way to take a soft breathe and whispered into Blaine's ears.<p>

"Oh babe, haven't you realized that I'm as hard as yours?"  
>Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled towards his own lower body, touching the hot and erected arousal, Kurt's face blushed from top to his collarbones.<p>

The water was still dripping and love was burning a hot fire down there.  
>Blaine started to undress himself and deepen his kiss into Kurt's mouth but he pulled away, looking downwards with bulged lips and said "Your drunken smell is bad, I don't like it"<br>"Sorry, Kurt...I won't drink that much next time." Blaine apologized and kissed Kurt's cheek but he turned and reached for the door.

"Wait, Kurt..."  
>Kurt stopped, turned to give Blaine a peek and whispered almost inaudibly, "You go take the shower, I'll wait for you in bed"<p>

_Oh Christ, I've just seen angels in my eyes. _

_Long live the beer or vodka or whatever I've drunk last night!_

_=_,=_

(I'm sorry but I really enjoy mocking at DC's height, it's just so much fun XD! Forgive me, no offense; though I love Chris more than anything, I love DC too!)

(...I've drawn too many males, and I just can't draw females anymore...you see how pathetic i am...so, forgive me for the poor art in this chapter…)


	4. Chapter 4 Sensual

**Chapter 4 – "Sensual"**

*here is the undapper part!

jacarandaart

.deviantart

.com/

art/

Sensual-215211852

=_,=

Blaine wrapped the towel around his waist and entered the bedroom, it was paradise.  
>Kurt had dried his body and was naked on their bed, he sat with his long legs crossed which had just blocked Blaine's view on his lower part. Kurt bit his lips and was trying to avoid Blaine's stares, he couldn't look into those lustful eyes now, not now, not in this embarrassment. He swallowed while looking at Blaine's abs, head still lowered like shy little girl asking for candies.<br>_Gosh, this IS cute  
><em>Slowly, Blaine got on the bed, pulled Kurt's lips towards his own with his left hand and forced Kurt's mouth to widen with his tongue. Kurt always loved the way Blaine played with his tongue and brushed the wall of cavity, so he used both hands to grab Blaine's hair and push himself deeper into the kiss, their noses were rubbing against each other to find the most comfortable position to go further. Then, Kurt wrapped his arms around the back of Blaine's neck and through slipping his hands down his back, he removed Blaine's towel to let him ride his body over himself.

Blaine pinched Kurt's hips with satisfaction and Kurt's cock had already gone stiff. His breathe started to get heavier when Blaine groped the slim body line of Kurt, the silky touch of waist and muscular breast, the sensitive nipples, the plump hips…were just too sultry for Blaine to resist, so he freed one hand from Kurt's body to rub his own thigh.

"Wait, I'll do it." Kurt switched the position and pushed Blaine to make him lye on bed, focusing on Blaine's lower part.

_Oh God, it's fucking hard._

Kurt licked his lips and the cap of Blaine's penis, moistened it inside his mouth and sucked it in and out.

"Oh, Kurt, oh…you're amazing"

He used both hands to scrub the balls to help Blaine got even harder, and of course, giving out the obscene sucking sounds intentionally, which was extremely useful.

Blaine whimpered and pushed Kurt's head towards himself, Kurt, used his experienced skills on licking and sucking while looking at Blaine lustfully at certain times.

_This feels reaaaaaaaaaaaally good._

"I want inside you." Blaine whispered softly, then pushed Kurt backward towards the bed, squeezing more than enough lube on his hands and thrust a finger in Kurt's entrance, fingering until three fingers inside him, pulling and pushing.

"Oh…Blaine" Blaine added one more finger to relax the tension of the entrance, and focusing his kisses on the side of Kurt's neck, he licked and sucked really hard that left a wild rosy hickey.

"Please, please, I want you…" Kurt begged while wriggling his waist.

Licking his lips and stopped, Blaine asked with a naughty smile. "What do you want from me?"

Kurt widened his eyes and gave Blaine an angry look, his waist still moving with desire.

"If you don't state it accurately, I can't understand what you want." Blaine pulled out his fingers from Kurt and licked the lube dripping from his fingertips, looking down on Kurt.

Like taking a little revenge, Kurt spread his legs wide open, one hand touching his own nipple and licked his index finger of the other hand at the same time, giving his sexiest gesture to seduce Blaine.

"I want you to fuck me."

"You shameless little slut..." Blaine poured the lube on his cock and used it to smear on the entrance, then pushed the hardness deep into Kurt and caused him to gasp, waiting for Kurt to get use to the hugeness inside.

"Oh…Blaine, it's so hot…so big…so deep. It feels so good…"

Cheered by Kurt's mumble, Blaine moved his hips in a circular way to brush himself inside the wall of Kurt's, then he started thrusting softly, hoping that Kurt would relax his muscles at the entrance and let him push deeper. Eventually, Kurt whimpered sensually when Blaine's thrusting increased in speed and force, finding the G-spot inside Kurt.

Of course, he reached it again. He had succeeded every time.

"A-Ah….ah! B-Blaine!" Kurt groaned intensely while Blaine kept on thrusting towards the certain area inside, he crossed his ankles around Blaine's back to keep his lover close to him.

"You love it, right?" Blaine smiled while kissing Kurt's ear.

Kurt couldn't stop but close his eyes tightly, he was too pride to hold his groaning, so he bit his lips and shook his head, but the breathlessness just caused him to pant more rapidly.

"When can you understand that you cannot hide anything from me." Blaine said with heavy breathe while pushing harder towards the same point, the snapping sound when Blaine's thigh slapped Kurt's ass was molesting the wall of Kurt's ears, and the heat transmitting into Kurt's vein when the skin chafed, and the moist warm air from Blaine's breathe, and the masculine scent of Blaine's sweat, and…

Yes, Kurt ejaculated, all over Blaine and his own abs without additional scrubbing, just using Blaine's arousal.

Kurt covered his face in shame with his hands.

"Kurt, did you just…"

"Shut up."

"You are adorable"

"Shut up."

"C'mon, don't be shy"

"SHUT UP."

Blaine pulled Kurt's hands from his face, pushing them on the two sides of the bed and kissed him. "I'm so about to come too."

He grabbed one of Kurt's legs and put it onto his shoulder to lift up Kurt's hips for a deeper position to thrust, then he leaned forward and supported his body by pressuring his right hand on the bed while locking Kurt's finger tightly with his sweaty hands. Kurt moaned while Blaine quickened his pace and pushed deeper until he reached his orgasm inside Kurt.

_This is goooooood._

Kurt was frozen, "Mr. Blaine Anderson."

"Yes, babe?" Blaine panted while resting on Kurt's chest.

"Do you realize that you've just cum inside me?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Blaine was puzzled.

"AND do you know how hard it was for me to clean it?"

"Oh, God. Honey, I'm sorry."

Kurt gave his discontent look with bulged lips and rolled his body to turn his back to his lover.

Blaine scrubbed Kurt's shoulder with his warm palm, "Don't worry, I'll help you…perhaps in the shower."

=_,=

*(I've referred to several sources for this scene…but I'm not gay so I don't really know the actual feeling, let's hope this would just feel right for my dearest readers =W=)


	5. Chapter 5 Exhaustion

**Chapter 5 – "Exhaustion"**

Jacarandaart

.deviantart

.com/

art/

kurt-mad-at-blaine-215212214

=_,=

Kurt was so furious at Blaine for the whole month of ignorance and suspicious behaviour. Why's that? Kurt did not know but his anger was of good reasons.

To recall, let's just say that whenever Kurt asked Blaine out for dinner or just to hang out in weekends, Blaine would came up with some damn excuses to reject, one time he even told Kurt to cancel their dinner that the office was flooded that he had to fix it before leaving, but he actually came home with the same suit, dry. It was totally ridiculous for Kurt to believe but Blaine was his boyfriend and he never lied to him, so it's okay to believe him.

Okay, maybe Blaine's position as a manager of several artists was the key in the record company; maybe Blaine's work was extremely busy that he couldn't stop skipping dinners and dates; maybe Blaine was exhausted by artists' grievances and this and that, he totally got that but for the whole four weeks! Blaine! He barely replied voice mails and would fell into deep sleep once he got home at midnights. And not to mention, Blaine NEVER came home at midnight.

The exhaustion was not the weirdest thing, sometimes Blaine even came home with feathers. Yeah, literally, feathers on his hair and coat like the most ridiculous outfit in the world that would disgust Kurt, which was like what the hell Blaine!

After the whole 31 days of torture, Kurt could finally stand no more but to explode when Blaine fell asleep during a hot sex with his boyfriend.

Kurt was frozen. Kurt's fire was physically frozen but torched the room metaphorically, looking at the completely asleep boyfriend lying on his abs, cock still INSIDE, was an unacceptable humiliation. _Am I not hot enough to keep you awake?_

The next morning sucked, Blaine did not seem to remember him falling asleep during a sex and said his morning to Kurt normally, grabbed breakfast and ate, which added fuel to Kurt's explosive anger.

Kurt bulged his cheek the whole morning, he finished washing the dishes and turned around with crossed hands. "Honey," Kurt raised one of his eyebrow and gave the _what the fuck_ look. Realized something's wrong and dangerous in Kurt's tone, Blaine immediately raised his head from the newspaper and glanced into Kurt's face with confusion, toast and eggs stuffed in his mouth.

"Next time, if you're too tired or you don't want it, you can just tell me." He then turned back to wash his hands before going to work.

_Oh God…I'm screwed…_

Blaine realized what he had done so he swallowed the food quickly and rushed to put his arms around Kurt's waist from behind.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm soooooooo sorry! I-I never thought…no, I never expect it to happen in this way!"

"But it did, Honey." Kurt blinked and gave an exaggerated smile, which turned out to be the coldest smile Blaine had ever received, he actually shivered to receive such a cruel smile.

"Do I deserve an explanation?" Kurt blinked quickly.

"I…I-I'm sorry, Kurt. I just… had too many things to do an-and my new boss was a jerk, I did not want it to happen in this way, I SWEAR it would never happen again…" Blaine uttered.

"Let's hope so." Still looked down on Blaine with highly raised chin and eyebrows, then he removed his apron and go to work like a queen out for a walk. Shut the door without looking Blaine, leaving him sitting alone on the chair, toast half eaten.

*(this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but the next chapter is a really long one…a bit imbalance, but sorry for that, can't change =_,=)

(I just love the apron, i've always imagined Kurt in such an adorable apron...sorry for my selfishness XD)


	6. Chapter 6 Be My Man?

**Chapter 6 – "Be My Man?"**

=_,=

The sun was setting, after the whole day of singing and serving at the bar, Kurt was entirely exhausted. It's not an honorable job to sing songs to strangers as an entertainment but it was the singing part that Kurt adored, the accomplishment was far more satisfying than those days when he was swinging in background behind Rachel or being one of the pips in the warblers. Well, but anything would turn bad when it was too much, Kurt packed his favorite Marc Jacobs bag tiredly and prepared to leave.

On the way home, Kurt received a phone call from Blaine, which he was not intended to answer as Kurt was still mad at him, ignoring him for three days already and Kurt would just reply Blaine's messages through texting, so it went to voice mail again.

_Hey, honey. It's me, I need to talk to you now, it's urgent. I know that you are still angry at me but meet me at Hard Rock Café tonight. I'll wait for you there._

"What the hell, Blaine?" Kurt asked himself, he was extremely tired and was not in a good mood of a delightful medium drip or cute little cupcakes, but since Blaine claimed that it was urgent, he must go, so he turned his car to the opposite direction and went all his way to the damn café.

Once he got out of his car it was early evening already and street lights were all on. He opened the door but Blaine was not there, Kurt felt himself being cheated and decided to leave at once, then the pretty waitress called out Kurt's name.

"Excuse me, sir, are you Mr. Kurt Hummel?"

Confused, Kurt answered yes.

"Thanks God, I almost missed you. I know this sounds weird but would you happen to know who Blaine Anderson is? He has a message for you, 'Go to the Starbuck Coffee and wait for me there'" Feeling relieved, the waitress gave her warmest smile to Kurt.

"Did….did he say anything else? When did he leave?"

"I'm sorry but he just left this message, he left 15 minutes ago, looking really anxious and biting his nail. Oh, oh yeah, right, almost forgotten, he told me to give you this" she gave a cheeky look and handed Kurt an envelope with stickers of Princess Cinderella on it.

Kurt was confused but became a bit worried when he heard Blaine's anxiety, Blaine was not the anxious type! He crunched his eyebrows and opened the letter carefully, a silver necklace with a delicate amethyst pendant fell out, the letter said:

_Look into the light and you'll find something new._

With rising worries and suspicion, Kurt put on the necklace, drove and entered the Starbucks, where he couldn't find Blaine but surprisingly found Finn and Rachael sitting inside.

"Rachael, aren't you working late today? And Finn, why are you here in Manhattan?"

"I-ah, I had an old friend in New York and he-ah sort of needs some help, so Rachael came to pick me up."

Rachael glared at Finn and said "Yeah, that's right, I'm here to pick up Finn. Oh look, gorgeous, what a beautiful necklace you have." Rachel pointed at the delicate stone on Kurt's necklace.

Kurt touched the necklace and replied. "Yeah, Blaine gave it to me. Do any of you know where Blaine is? I'm so gonna kill him."

"Eh…s-should we tell him, Rachel? Kurt says that he wants to kill him." Finn whispered into Rachael's ear.

"Shuu…!" "Blaine had just left 5 minutes ago but he sounds really insecure when he left, he kept on making phone calls. Maybe you should find him quickly, we're both worried about him." Rachel and Finn gave their concerned smile, Kurt walked away though he felt something uncomfortable with that smile, it's just weird.

"Where am I supposed to find you, Damn Blaine!" Kurt left the café and went outside, the scene nearly gave him a heart attack.

All his family and friends from the Dalton Academy, the New Directions, the bar, teachers and colleagues were standing outside the café and cheering and clapping for Kurt, making their biggest whooping sound. Suddenly, the boys and girls from previous choir started to sing:

_Marry me – Ellegarden_

_Somewhere closer I can hear the wedding bell  
>It's a fine day I am wearing a blue shirts like the sky<br>I am standing in the line while holding confetti  
>I see the boy of my dream is shining like the sun beside him…<br>*(pronoun has been changed)_

Deeply astonished by the crowd, Kurt looked around to find cameras as if he was engaged in a TV program, but there was not. Instead, he found the tall building that used to show advertisement was showing his name, and Blaine's name too.

_Holy Hell…_

One of the screens was showing a hand-drawn heart pierced by Cupid's arrow, with Blaine and Kurt's name inside the lovely red heart, which looked extremely familiar to Kurt.

"Holly shit, Blaine found my notebook…" Kurt smiled in deep embarrassment.

The other screen was showing photos of Blaine and Kurt from high school to their life in New York, Kurt laughed out loudly to see Blaine's weird faces but then blushed as he never knew how stupid he looked when he was gazing at Blaine in front of everyone. He skipped the photo slideshow and moved on to the bottom screen when he found his own sleeping face on the screen which drove him to flush even more to get himself crazy.

The last screen was of no words or photos, but an arrow pointing upwards towards the two screens. Kurt did not understand but stood still until Mercedes and Rachel grabbed his arms to pull him

towards the building.

"Quickly, Kurt, go in!"

"Go in? Why, where, who's there?"

The girls rolled their eyes. "It's Blaine! He has been waiting for you!"

The next thing Kurt knew was he alone in the lift, waiting for it to stop at the certain floor and hoping things won't go too wrong and unexpected for him.

The door opened and Kurt was deeply shocked - a parrot was standing on the bench right in front of Kurt and it looked extremely funny with its little bow tie around its neck. Then it spoke in its funniest way: _I love you, Kurt. I love you, Kurt._

Kurt laughed and appreciated Blaine so much for training this little clown that explained the feathers on him before, he felt so flattered at the way that the parrot read his name, which sounded more like _Curl_.

Then, there was music from the piano inside the room, Kurt did not realize the song at the first and he walked in when the formally-dressed boy with magnetic voice started singing.

=_,=

After hearing the parrot's squeak as a signal, Blaine started playing the piano of Marry Me by Train. Soothingly, Blaine started singing and Kurt approached slowly, leaning his forelimb on the edge of the mini grand piano.

_On the Sunday morning I was touching your hair_

_Feeling the warmth in between the two of our air_

_Yeah_

_My God, Blaine wrote this song! For me! Okay, Kurt you got to calm down when your man spends his effort and time on writing an extremely romantic love song just for you!_

_You and I_

_There's nothing more to revise_

_Cause_

_Our first glance in high school _

_Means nothing but you._

Kurt looked around the whole floor and the rosy gold matched very well with the purplish curtains lowered on the side. Wind was blowing from the slightly opened window like smooth silk touching Kurt's face. There were delicate classic lamps hanging on the wall which glowed like warm fire in the study room of the Dalton Academy during cold winter-times. Kurt had always wanted to buy those lamps in IKEA but Blaine said that they were too expensive and rejected buying it.

Everything was so warm and perfect that Kurt started to have tears in his watery eyes. People said that Aquarius were made of water weren't for no reasons.

_On the last day of school you've come and say_

_Everything's gonna be okay as long as it stays_

_Yeah_

_Kurt and Blaine_

_There's nothing more to detain_

_Cause_

_Our first kiss in the choir room_

_Is "love" to be assumed._

Blaine was more nervous than any other time as it was the crystal eyes, those crystal eyes that were staring at him with lots of love, it was this boy, Kurt, whom he had madly been in loved for years, that he was proposing to. This was the only chance for the couple to get closer to each other, the only promise that Blaine could made with the only Kurt.

_After all these years, the many weeks and days,_

_The every minute and second,_

_We've spent together_

_Building, growing, nurturing._

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, giving him his clear message and intention.

_Like what you said_

_In the Sesame of our Street,_

_In the construction of our Brooklyn Bridge_

_In the Bloom of our Berg_

_In the music of our practice._

_Oh, he remembers…_

Kurt beamed with joy and held the purple stone of the necklace with his right hand, and it was perfect.

_I'm happy and complete. _

_Now that I've decided_

_Now that I'm determined._

_Let's settle down and let me put a ring on your hand,_

_Everyday_

_Whisper to your ear _

_Give you my morning kisses_

_From Mondays to Sundays_

"_My boy, You are beautiful."_

After finishing his last piano note, Blaine was relieved a bit, he stood up from the chair gently and held Kurt's both hands in his own, he kneeled down with one leg in front of his awaiting lover that he had been embracing for years.

Kurt realized how much Blaine had done for him, he's trying his best not to crunch his face too much and keep the tears from leaking.

_Come on, Kurt, calm down! This is the most important moment in your life, don't cry like a baby penguin!_

Blaine took a really deep breathe to prepare himself well enough for the seriousness and sincerity of his proposal, then looked into the elegant eyes that had been owned by him since high school.  
>"Kurt, you're the best and the only person that I could ever met in my life. I'm never as good as you in language or literature, you know that, but I've been writing this anaphora for months:"<br>"Kurt, you are the chase of my hunter, you are the sugar of my soufflé," Kurt giggled with tears of joy. "You are the melody of my songs. Without you, my life could never be complete and colorful as it should be. With you, everything becomes perfect and I could never imagine myself without the involvement of you." Blaine squeezed Kurt's trembling hands, "I've looked up several Wikipedia and research before doing this," Blaine gave a shy smile, then gathered his courage and used his thumb to touch Kurt's third finger on the left hand, "traditionally speaking, this is the vein of love that is the most important vein running directly to the heart, wearing a ring on this finger means a strong love and commitment;" Blaine took out a silver ring from his pocket.

Kurt was so shocked to see the ring that he forgot the tears were leaking from his eyes.

_Oh God, he's proposing, Blaine is proposing, BLAINE IS PROPOSING TO ME!_

"while the ring itself stands for eternity." Blaine looked down at the ring, then stared at Kurt's blue eyes with his own chestnut colored eyes. "and you're the only one that I would love to see wearing this ring on his third finger, you're the only man that I want to make commitment with, you are the only unique one that I would give my love to with eternity."

Kurt put his right hand on his heart as if it was going to explode due to his over excitement and joy.

"Kurt Warbler Elizabeth Hummel, I love you. My sweet porcelain and teddy that I hold every single night, will you," Blaine held the ring up high above his forehead, "be my man?" Blaine smiled with tears in his eyes.

Kurt kneeled down and groped Blaine's face, almost sobbed into joyfulness.

The parrot flied between the couple suddenly and said: _Say Yes, Curl. Say YES!_

"Hey Witty, it's Kurt! Not Curl!" Blaine scolded it slightly with crunched eyebrows, both Kurt and Blaine laughed at the parrot, Kurt really did have an adorable smile.

"I DO." Kurt couldn't stop nodding his head. "Oh Blaine, I do, I do, I do! I could never be any happier than now, Blaine, it's definitely a YES!" Blaine put the dedicate ring on Kurt's third finger and kissed him. Both of them were in incredible joy and tears were falling, "Oh I cry like a baby duck," Kurt commented and laughed while wiping away the tears from his and Blaine's face using his left hand, purple light flickering with the movement.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, kissed the ring and said, "that would make you my only weeping baby duckling." Kurt giggled. "and we as the little duckling couple."

"You know what, Blaine? Nothing in the world could induce me to resist you, though I would be Mr. Kurt Warbler Elizabeth Hummel Anderson later on." Kurt laughed with charming smile.

"Really?"

"Or would you prefer Mr. Kurt Warbler Elizabeth Hummel Anderson Cooper?"

"I mean, you would change your name for me?"

Kurt smiled while biting his pink lower lip, "Yes. I would."

_Oh yes, it's this lovely charm that I've been looking for so long, led me to live. Thanks God for creating Kurt Hummel, thank you Mrs. Hummel for bringing Kurt on earth, thank you Burt for giving Kurt to me. I would do anything to preserve this…anything…any…_

Jacarandaart

.deviantart

.com/

art/

Be-My-Man-215213514

They kissed again, it was not the sexy make out with involvement of animals' lust and desire; it was really the "true love kiss" in Disney movies. Kurt never believed in those beautified love and kisses in Disney's series but from this moment, he believed; from this moment, they became one flesh; from this moment, the commitment lasted eternally.

At this moment, he's the happiest man in the world and they were the happiest engaged couple in the world and ... ...

=_,=

Suddenly, the warmth and lights were flushed into darkness again. Everything became so clear as the ignored things were buried by darkness, the decaying green mini copper that appeared from nowhere became the only object in Blaine's mind, and it was moving really fast, and it was aggressive, and it was crashing towards him, and it was...Mr. Ferdinand their lovely neighbor sitting in the car, behind the dingiest glass, face twisted with despite, eyes filled with fury.  
><em>"Faggot!"<em>  
>All in a sudden, he was not so much so lovely.<p>

There was immense pain; but it was gone with uncontrollable bleeding.  
>There was blood; but it was evaporated with alcoholic intoxicant.<br>There were wounds; darkening into scars by hundred and thousand of hatred.  
>But at last they were all flushed back into abyssal darkness, over and over, there was <em>nothing<em> again. Just a ring on Blaine's third finger, tightened a bit.

=_,=

The ring on Kurt's hand matched with the necklace, Kurt never told Blaine that the envelope with Princess Cinderella sticker and letter were kept under the pillow since they were engaged, and Kurt would washed the ring and necklace everyday just to make sure it was pure and clean, it was Kurt's habit to play by turning the ring all the time, reading books, shopping, watching TV…he loved the feeling of weight on his finger, as _always_.

*(I am really NOT a song writer, I've tried hard on writing lyrics of Blaine's song for proposal…but it turns out to be like a poem rather than musical lyrics. And yes, the pronoun of Ellegarden's Marry Me has been changed by me just to fit the situation…due to the copyrights problem, please google the lyrics of the whole song as if you are interested…)


	7. Chapter 7 Where Are You?

**Chapter 7 – "Where Are You?"**

jacarandaart.

deviantart.

com/

art/

Kurt-in-tears-215398839

"Hey Blaine," Kurt holds Blaine's lifeless hand into his palm to give him his warmth, "I'm doing this just because the doctor says it might help you come back, okay? You know that I don't believe in these…" He squeezed Blaine's hand tightly.

"So, where should we start…" Kurt giggled bitterly. "Mercedes had wanted to come and see if you're okay but I told her to go away…I know it's selfish cause this isn't just about me, it's about both of us and her concern is nice, but…but I just can't make sure if I could stop my tears in front of everyone. I mean…if even me, myself, cannot stay strong about you lying in here, who else could stay strong with you?" Tears started to form in his blue eyes, yet he still tried to smile, he held his breathe a while and continued.

"Blaine, do you remember the time when we sang our first Christmas song together? I actually kept on repeating that song throughout the whole Christmas that my dad complaint about it…" Kurt laughed faintly, yet the tears were hardly suppressed.

"and the memo you gave me on Valentine's Day that wrote "_I LOVE you, My Kurtsie_" with hearts drawn all over it? I told you to get away, saying that you're shameless and threw it away; actually, I put it in my wallet with my credit card so I could look at it everyday." Then he stoked the ring on Blaine's third finger softly, tears were swelling in his eyes.

Kurt started singing:

_Boyce Avenue – Find Me_

_So many nights trying to hide it…  
>Can't get enough of you…<em>

Kurt stopped and sniffed, hoping that he could continue without a sore nose.

_I want to be where you are…  
>Where the world just shuts down for awhile.<em> 

Kurt blinked hard to squeeze away the tears, breathing as much air as he could.

_B-Blindly, you came to me…  
>Finding peace and belief in this s-smile<em>  
><em>Find some p-peace and belief in t-this smile<em>

At the last line, Kurt could sing no more.

"I just can't get enough of you, Blaine. Come back in my arms…"

After finishing the last note, Kurt finally collapsed into gasping and tears, "Blaine, you promised you'll never leave me alone, and, and when you gave me this ring you said it symbolized eternity," Kurt crunched his face hard. "You jerk, where are you, where are you now…" he sobbed into tears and the tears nearly choked him, he could hardly breath.

"Blaine, I-I'm sorry, you told me n-not to cry and be sad but I just can't, I _cannot_, not now, not you…"

He cried and tears kept falling from his delicate blue eyes, he could not control anything but let the fluid ran down through his face to his chin, he wished that he could stay strong but he _couldn't_.

=_,= 

*(these two ending chapters are relatively short…but yeah, that's the ending that I want.)


	8. Chapter 8 I've Been Looking 4 You 4ever

**Chapter 8 – "I've been looking for you forever."**

Darkness was hopeless, it literally swallowed everything without mercy; Darkness was shapeless, its infinity extend through the horizon and universe; Darkness was nothingness, dead of alive, joy and sorrow, huge or tiny, truth or false, all, were ended up in nothing but darkness.

It was, where, Blaine was_ found_. It was, where, Blaine was _buried_. It was, where, Blaine _escaped_.

Blaine rose up and found himself the only one in the world of darkness, he knew that someone, something were out there going on and on but he can't see, he tried but couldn't. He got completely no sense of nothing or in other words, he could sense everything, darkness that was, the end of everything. There was a saying that shadows only appear when there was light. But darkness was different, it did not derived from other elements, it was just simply an element alone. There were nothing to compare with, there were nothing to supplement with, there were nothing to inhibit.

Suddenly, from all the darkness hidden in the abyss, a sight of a boy's back appeared, pacing and walking in front of him, right there, away from him. It was the back that Blaine always knew and felt comfortable with, the slope-shape of shoulders, the curve of slightly muscular waist and arms, the usual hairstyle, the gesturing of the legs when he walked…then he started to sing, the sad melody, the high pitched voice…it was Kurt.

With strength, Blaine called out Kurt's name loudly, wanting him to turn around and give him the usual close-lipped smile. The boy did not turn, he kept on singing the sadness. So Blaine yelled, "Kurt!", the boy still walked away.

"Kurt! Kurt! It's me, Blaine!" Blaine yelled but the boy continued to walk away. "Kurt! Please, look at me, Kurt, I'm here! I'm Blaine!" he cried with all his strength and chased the boy, but still, the boy did not turn around, he kept singing his own song, like he _never_ existed.

With his heavy steps, he ran to catch the boy that was almost unapproachable, he panted and breath but the air seemed never enough for him, then Blaine finally caught up to Kurt's speed and could reach out his hand to touch him, the boy turned and all in a sudden, a spiteful strong light burst and tore everything into pieces, he _vanished_.

Kurt vanished, there was nothing again, like_ forever._

=_,=

Jacarandaart

.deviantart

.com

/#/d3k8r3z

=_,=

Blaine opened his eyes and the light was too bright for him, he sensed the smell of hospital that he hated. He looked down and found the chestnut-hair boy lying on the side of his bed, asleep. The dried tears on his face broke Blaine's heart and he could clearly see how exhausted the boy was, but he was happy as he could finally reach his boy.

Just woke from a coma, Blaine simply found himself powerless when he tried to raise his hand and wake Kurt, his hand was too heavy to be moved but he was determined and nothing would stop him anymore.

So he pulled all his strength to move his hand, combing Kurt's hair with Blaine's usual way, the only way that Kurt loved and remembered.

"…Blaine, that tickles…" Kurt moved and whimpered, then woke with a shock, grabbed Blaine's hand and jumped.

"Oh, my God, Nurse Nancy! Oh my God Oh my God…Blaine, you are awake! Oh my God, is this a dream, is this happening? Blaine, can you hear me, Blaine!"

Blaine whimpered something softly, "Blaine, what are you saying?" Kurt leaned forward as close as he could.

"**I've been looking for you forever.**"

=_,=

*( I wrote the ending part after my exam…anyway, thanks for reading! i guess I would try another one in the summer holidays XD!)

*(I've always loved Blaine's line when he confesses his love for Kurt, "I've been looking for you forever" but I don't think that should be portrayed in such a descriptive and superficial way, it should be something deeper…so I used it as the ending of this story. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, this is my first fanfic, and it's about klaine, and I'm happy and proud about it.)


End file.
